Chespin
180px |Caption = Artwork from Pokémon X and Y |Creator = Satanchu Dylanius9000 |Downloadlink = Satanchu's Old Version Satanchu's New Version |Origin = Pokémon}} Chespin is a Grass-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the first stage of the Chesnaught evolution family and the Grass type starter of the Kalos region. It appears at #001 in the Central Kalos Pokédex and #650 in the National Pokédex. Chespin are very curious by nature, though this tends to get them into trouble. They shield themselves from attackers with their hard shells and strike back by stiffening their head spikes and stabbing the attacker with them. In M.U.G.E.N, Chespin has been created by Satanchu and is currently being made by Dylanius9000. Chespin is in fact both Satanchu and Dylanius9000's first actual characters, though Satanchu's original Chespin is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man (animations, commands and Arcade storyboard) with hints of SuperMario64's (coding). Satanchu's Chespin (old) Past its quirky sprites and cute poses lies an abomination that combines the animations and commands of Kung Fu Man with coding (claimed to be accidentally) taken from Super Mario 64, and victory quotes from Satanchu's cancelled Bowser character. Of course, the two are pretty much incompatible past the standard punches and kicks, as evident when Chespin seems to fire a clone of itself that simply passes through the opponent without taking or dealing any damage. Some clones follow the gravity rule of regular characters, fooling the human players into attacking the clone. Its attacks are also excessively overpowered compared to the average character, with some of its regular attacks chipping away more than quarter of the average character's maximum Life, though fortunately, it cannot combo its attacks. It also disappears on occasion when hit. If one were to look through Chespin's .air file, they'd find many unfinished/unused attack animations that were presumably supposed be special and hyper attacks (two types of attacks that Chespin lacks). The lack of vocal sound effects is excusable in this case, seeing as there was no Generation VI anime series to rip sounds prior to this character's release. The pure white areas of his sprites, namely his eyes and feet, have transparency issues. Dylanius9000's Chespin Like with Satanchu, Chespin would also be Dylanius' first actual character. As stated by Dylanius, FelixMario2011 is providing spriting assistance for Chespin. He has also stated that Chespin would behave like a King of Fighters character. Satanchu's Chespin (new) Due to the bugs relating to his original version, Satanchu made an improved Chespin, which is his first custom character (after several spriteswaps). This new Chespin has a larger variety of attacks including specials and hypers, accurate sprites and transparency, normal stats and extra palettes. In realization of how horrid Satanchu's old Chespin was, he made an intro of his new Chespin smashing his old one in mockery of his past work. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Uses 250 power| }} || }} | Uses 250 power| }} or || }} or |Uses 250 power| }} 'Hypers' or |Uses 3000 power| }} or | Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:SatanChespinpal1.png|chespin2,1 (Original colours) File:SatanChespinpal2.png|chespin2,2 File:SatanChespinpal3.png|chespin2,3 File:SatanChespinpal4.png|chespin2,4 Videos File:MUGEN Chespin Test Basic Movement File:FE2011-MUGEN Oshawott(me) and Chespin vs 草泥馬 File:FE2011-MUGEN Doodlebob(me) vs. Fake Chespin Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation VI PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Voiceless CharactersCategory:Grass-type Pokémon